Future Shocked!
by iRaWRaLOHa
Summary: It's been only a week since their biggest battle, and new enemy has awakened. It's something from their past as prince and princesses. Can they possibly stop it? Sequel to Powers. AXD TXA WXOC LXOC
1. Robinson Time together

**A.N. Hey everyone! I'm starting a new update, and I want this story to be dedicated to Ember411. Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

It was another weekend at the Robinson mansion. 13 year old Anya Robinson, or also known as, Neo Queen Serenity, queen of the universe was tired out. Her guardian, Solana, had used the Luna Mind Meld to make her family, except Tallulah, Wilbur, and Laszlo, because they were also kings and queens of the future, forget they were the Super Solar Soldiers. Anya had been song lyrics all day, and didn't stop until she finished.

'_I wonder what the others are doing.' Anya thought. _So, she got up from her room, and went to look for her brother, and cousins. First, she went to the music room, where her mother, Franny, was practicing with the frogs. She looked at her daughter cheerfully.

"Hi Anya!" Franny greeted. Anya smiled.

"Hey, mom. Have you seen Wilbur, Tallulah, and Laszlo?" Anya asked. Franny thought for a moment.

"Your cousins should be in the living room, and Wilbur should be helping your father in his lab. Why?" Franny said.

"I just wanted to talk to them." Anya said. She left the music room and headed for the living room.

_Living room…_

When Anya arrived in the living room, she saw Laszlo and Tallulah obviously fighting, again. Anya sighed.

"Some things never change." Anya muttered as she walked over to them.

"Will you two royals knock it off?!" Anya asked as she pushed them away from each other. They looked at her.

"Uh, what was that for?" Laszlo asked.

"Look, I want to talk to the three of you guys. I have strong feeling of evil." Anya said.

"Ok, but, where's Wilbur?" Tallulah asked.

"I have to check dad's lab. Mom said he's probably helping dad." Anya said as she went under a travel tube and got sucked up to her father's lab.

_Lab…_

Anya had arrived in Cornelius' lab. She saw her father, looking at a blueprint on one of the inventions, and Wilbur was sitting down, bored to death.

"Dad?" Cornelius looked up to see his daughter at the door.

"Hi Anya. What do you need from me?" Cornelius asked.

"Oh, I don't need anything. I just need to talk to Wilbur." Anya said as Wilbur jumped from his seat and ran to his sister's side.

"Sure." Cornelius said confused. Anya smiled and she her brother left.

"Wilbur, I feel an evil energy force. I need to talk to you, Laszlo and Tallulah. They're downstairs in the living room." Anya said as she went to her room as Wilbur went to living room.

In her bedroom, she closed the door, and made sure no one was looking.

"Solana, please come. We might need your help." Anya said to the air. Suddenly, a thin mist of glitters filed the room, as her assistant appeared.

"You called, my queen?" Solana asked as she bowed before her.

"Yes. I feel an evil force in this time. I want to know if anything strange is going on in the future." Anya said.

"Well, come to think of it, yes. All the kingdoms' border lines are weakening. We have no idea what is causing it." Solana said.

"We must warn the others." Anya said as she clenched her fist. Solana nodded. Both of them hurried downstairs where Tallulah, Wilbur and Laszlo were. When they got downstairs, they saw the three talking together.

"So, you wanted to talk to us?" Laszlo asked.

"Yes. But we need to go to the bathroom to talk." Anya said as she led them to the bathroom.

"I don't want to go in the bathroom!" Tallulah cried. Anya sighed.

"How about we all sit in the huge tub, and use it as a hot tub?" Anya suggested.

"I'm in!" they all said. The four of them went to their rooms and undressed themselves and wrapped a towel around them. When they were in the bathroom together, the hot water was already filled in the tub.

"So, how do we get inside without showing ourselves?" Wilbur asked.

"I know! We can all go one at a time, and then we unwrap ourselves except, we leave the towel away from us like wings. Then we just put the towel behind us." Anya said.

"Good idea!" Laszlo said.

"But wait! If we go in, we'll still see each others' body." Tallulah said.

"Good point. Why don't we put bubble soap?" Wilbur said.

"Ok, I could use that anyway." Anya said.

"I'll go first." Anya stepped in quickly and poured in the soap. In a few seconds, it started to sizzle. Then, Tallulah, Wilbur and Laszlo.

"Oh, this feels so good!" Tallulah said as she slumped in the water.

"So, anyways, I wanted to talk to you guys about our kingdoms. Solana told me that their border lines or security lines are weakening. They have no idea what's causing it." Anya said getting serious.

"Yeah, yeah. So what does that mean? We have to be the Super Solar Soldiers again?" Wilbur asked. Anya sighed.

"I'm guessing it's a yes." Anya said. Wilbur rolled his eyes as he gave an evil grin. He dunked Anya's head under the water. She waved her arms as he forced her down. When he let her back up, she had a face you didn't want to see. So, she grabbed the shower head and aimed it at Wilbur.

"My turn!" Anya said evilly. She sprayed the water at Wilbur, then he kicked her leg, and she sprayed the water at Laszlo.

"Sorry Laszlo, but Wilbur's on my nerves." Anya said. When she was going to spray Wilbur, she turned and sprayed Laszlo.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Laszlo asked. Anya giggled.

"That was for ruining a girl's way of revenge." Tallulah muttered. Laszlo looked at his sister and splashed with a huge amount of water. Then, the fight had begun. The four of them splashed each other with water. Their game had lasted for ten minutes. When they finished, all of them grabbed their towels and wrapped it around themselves as they got out.

"That was fun you guys!" Laszlo said.

"Yeah, we should do that more often!" Anya said.

**A.N. Alright! I got a new story! I'm hoping this will be better than the first one.**


	2. Finding the looks for the wedding

**A.N. hey everyone! I know it's taking me long time to update for the other stories! But, as soon as I finish this one, I swear, I will finish the others. Enjoy!**

"I agree!" Wilbur exclaimed. So, they all ran to their rooms and dressed themselves.

"Anya! Wilbur! Tallulah! Laszlo! Time for dinner!" Carl called.

"Coming!" they said. NI a few minutes, they all rushed outside.

"I'll race you guys there!" Wilbur said as they got out of their rooms.

"Sounds fun." Anya said accepting the challenge.

"Let's do it!" Tallulah said clenching her fist.

"You're on!" Laszlo said as they all prepared to race.

"Go!" they all yelled. Each of them took a shortcut. Tallulah took the travel tube not wanting her hair to get ruined. Anya, Wilbur and Laszlo ran. They jumped over obstacles and tables. When they reached the stairs, Wilbur and Laszlo ran down, but Anya, jumped on the rail and ran down a few times and jumped off! Wilbur and Laszlo watched as she flipped and landed on her feet.

"See ya!" Any exclaimed as she continued running to the dining room. All she had to do was jump over another table and she would reach the dining room. So, she jumped and turned sideways revolving, when she almost reached the ground, she flipped and landed on her feet perfectly.

"Perfect ten!" Anya said with her arms up. She turned around and walked into the dining room. When she entered, things were different. Everyone was excited about something for some reason.

"Um, what's going on?" Anya asked as Laszlo, Wilbur, and Tallulah arrived. They also noticed the difference. Everyone turned and smiled.

"Oh, your father's friend, Tony, is getting married and he's inviting us!" Franny exclaimed. Anya, Laszlo, Wilbur, and Tallulah let out a breath of relief.

"When is it?" Tallulah asked getting excited herself.

"3 weeks, and that means we all have to buy dresses and suits. And that starts next week Saturday." Cornelius said. The four teenagers looked at each other and smiled. They all knew what each other were thinking.

"And, since they changed the rule that you may wear white besides the bride, we're lucky." Franny said. The three of them looked at Anya as if they knew what hr dress looked like. Anya smiled.

_Wilbur's room…_

"Hey, lucky! Why do you get to wear white?" Tallulah asked.

"Well, isn't your gown pink? And besides, we should wear what we wore before we were Neo kings and queens." Anya said as she prepared herself.

"Where are you going?" Wilbur asked.

"I'm going back to our kingdom to pick up my gown. Aren't you guys going to?" Anya said. They all looked at each other and hurried next to Anya.

"Power Teleport!" they all said. A flash surrounded them and they disappeared.

_Solar Kingdom…_

When they arrived at their deserted kingdom, they all looked sad.

"Well, come on. As long as we have those bracelets, it's fine." Anya said as she looked for something.

**A.N. There's chapter two! I'm sorry it's taking a while for me to get on with it. Please Review! **


	3. Finding the Bracelets

**A.N. welcome back to a new chapter! This one is going to be awesome! And when Anya said about bracelets, you'll find out. Enjoy!**

Anya looked under stones of their kingdom as Tallulah stood there.

"Well… aren't you going to look for our bracelets?" Anya asked.

"What bracelets?" she asked. Anya sighed.

"Remember when mother said, 'As long as these bracelets are on yourselves, all of you will be dressed as prince and princesses.'" Anya said refreshing their memory.

"Oh yeah! You know, this is boring, so Laszlo and I will get going. Look for out bracelets for us!" Wilbur yelled as the boys teleported back to the future.

"They are so going to pay for this." Tallulah said as she began looking for the bracelets. Tallulah heard Anya say something.

"Did you find something?" she asked. Anya smiled.

"Sure did! I found all of our bracelets! I'm putting mine on at home!" Anya exclaimed as she gave Tallulah hers. Anya's one had white pearls and then a little brooch of a heart, a heart started to appear on her forehead as she looked at it in her eyes. Tallulah's bracelet had pink stars and the mark of a star appeared on her forehead.

"I feel a new power." Tallulah said.

"Yes, the time will come, and it shall awaken." Anya said. Then, their marks disappeared.

_Wilbur and Laszlo…_

Anya and Tallulah weren't the only ones who knew a new power was awakening. Wilbur and Laszlo also knew.

"You guys still ignoring your sisters?" asked a mysterious voice. The boys turned around to see two girls who looked exactly like Amber and Raye.

"Um… who are you?" Wilbur asked. The girls giggled.

"I'm your future wife, Amber." Amber said.

"We're the star princesses." Raye said. The boys' jaws dropped. 'They're our future wives?!' they both thought.

_Anya and Tallulah…_

"I guess we can go home now?" Tallulah said. Anya nodded. SO, they teleported back to the future. When they reached the Robinson Mansion, they saw Wilbur, Laszlo and the two other girls that Wilbur abnd Laszlo bumped into. The Robinsons were introducing themselves to them.

"Hey everyone!" Anya exclaimed. Everyone turned to her and smiled.

"Girls, this is Amber and Raye. Wilbur and Laszlo bumped into them today. Maybe you girls could show them around?" Cornelius said. They nodded as the family left leaving Wilbur, Laszlo, Anya, Tallulah, Amber abd Raye alone.

"I know exactly who you are." Anya said with a kind smiled.

"The star princesses that Flash and Art fell in love with while we still lived at the Solar Kingdom. But, how do you know who we are?" Anya said.

"A few weeks ago, my sister, Amber, and I were having these weird dreams of four queens and kings. They said that they need our help. Then one said that we were queens of the Crystal Kingdoms. They said they were Neo Queen Serenity, Queen Star, King Flash, and King Art. The next day, both of us went to the library to research on them. We saw pictures, legends, and future legends, meaning what they think what might happen to them." raye explained. The four stood wide eyes.

**A.N. Alright! A new chapter completed. Sorry for the slow updates. School just busts me out of time. Can't wait to update the new chapter! **

**Cya! **


	4. From good to bad

**A.N. Hey everyone! I finally got a new chapter updated! Alright! So, since I have a sequel, I'm adding a new character from the past who's an actress. You may be familiar with her, but you'll find out who it is in the next few chapters or chapter. Well, start reading my chapter!!**

The girls giggled as they looked at the four.

"So, aren't you going to show us around?" Amber asked. The four snapped out of their shock and nodded. First, was the train room. They saw Aunt Billie preparing a race with Gaston.

"Hey guys!" Wilbur greeted. The two adults looked at them.

"Hey kids! Would you guys like to record for us?" Gaston asked. They smiled and nodded.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Wilbur exclaimed as they watched Aunt Billie's train cross the finish line as Gaston followed.

"4.5 seconds!" Anya announced. Aunt Billie smiled as they headed off to the next room.

_Music Room… _

"Alright! Now, we go to my favorite place, the music room! It's where I practice and compose my music." Anya said as she opened the door. The two girls gasped at it's wonder. The walls were maroon purple, with lights, and instruments. Franny, who was the conductor, was leading her band of frogs.

"Wow! Genetically enhanced frogs!" Raye exclaimed in excitement. Franny turned her head in their direction.

"That's right! My band is on their last song. Anya, we'll practice tomorrow." Franny said. Anya nodded. She loved music. Ever since she was a little girl. Once the frogs finished, the phone in their room rang.

"Hold on one second." Franny said as she answered the phone. She had a surprised look on her face, as she talked to the person. The teenagers had a confused look on their faces. When she ended the call, she faced them.

"Anya, a famous Japanese music composer, wants you to perform a song for him. In Japan." Franny said. Anya smiled.

"When do I go?" Anya asked. Franny's excitement soon disappeared.

"Next Saturday." she said miserably.

"Um, what's so bad about next Saturday?" Anya asked. Franny sighed.

"Next Saturday is the rehearsal dinner for the wedding. And your performance is at night." she replied.

"Why is it next Saturday?" Wilbur asked.

"They said that they wanted to start early just in case something else happened on the dinner rehearsal." Franny replied.

"It's ok, mom. There's always another day for it." Anya said with a fake cheer. Franny smiled as they left the room.

"That's it! I'm going to that performance. And all of you guys are coming with me!" Anya said.

"Ok, but first, Wilbur, you think of a plan. The girls and I will practice the song and the dance. I already had a Japanese song in my mind. Laszlo will help you Wilbur. But, be careful. If this plan blows up, it's better than dying in a battle." Anya said as she led the girls to her room.

"Since when did Anya start being misbehaved?" Laszlo asked. Wilbur shrugged. He like watching his sister seeing it from his point of view.

**A.N. Whoa! Anya's starting to get misbehaved? What's going to happen? R&R! **


End file.
